1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment system including an ultrasonic treatment instrument configured to perform a treatment by an ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-49647 has disclosed an ultrasonic treatment system provided with a vibrating body unit including an ultrasonic vibrator which is an ultrasonic generator, and a probe which is configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction to a distal direction. In this ultrasonic treatment system, a vibration sensor is attached to the vibrating body, and the vibrating state of the vibrating body unit is detected by the vibration sensor. A recording section is then configured to calculate a vibrating time of the vibrating body unit (i.e., an used time of an ultrasonic treatment instrument) and the amplitude of the ultrasonic vibration relative to the current value of an electric current to be supplied from the vibrating state of the vibrating body unit, and configured to record information regarding the used time of the ultrasonic treatment device and the amplitude of the ultrasonic vibration relative to the current value of the electric current. The used state of the vibrating body unit is recognized on the basis of the recorded information, and whether a handpiece which is the ultrasonic treatment instrument including the vibrating body unit has exceeded its life is judged. If the handpiece has exceeded its life, a warning is issued, or the supply of the electric current to the ultrasonic vibrator is stopped.